pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
ParaQueen Entry by Hoshizora Mizuki
Aurelius: Fight, Mizuki-aure! Mizuki puts on the bracelet she received from everyone and heads inside Mizuki: Good morning Meganee-chan. I'm Hoshizora Mizuki, and I'm getting my interview today Meganee: Good morning Mizuki-chan. I'm pretty sure you know how this works. We interview you, then you perform for us. So first question: What do you think PriPara is? Mizuki: PriPara is a place where I can shine with everyone and make lots of new friends! Because of that, PriPara almost feels like a 2nd home to me. Everyone here feels really nice and I absolutely adore PriPara! Meganee: I'm so glad you feel that way about PriPara. Why do you want to be ParaQueen? Mizuki: The ParaQueen sound like it will make me one step closer to my longtime dream! I want to become an idol that can make anyone, no matter what kind of day they had, smile! I want to become the ParaQueen, cheer up everyone who is feeling down, and if possible, even get people like Kaitou G... Genius! (She forgot for a sec) to like PriPara! Meganee: That sounds like a wonderful dream! Do you really want this Kaitou Genius to be part of your plan too? Mizuki: Of course! I really believe that Kaitou Genius has a reason for doing this... and I'm sure he can love PriPara like Ookanda Principal did! When I say everyone, I really mean that! Meganee: My! You have a very nice heart don't you? Fan or Friends? Mizuki: Ehehe~ Well... (Holds her bracelet tightly) They're both very important! Laala-chan said it: Min'na Tomodachi, Min'na Idol! But I have to say friends might be more important. Friends are always there for you no matter what. They can cheer you up when you're down and you can share anything with them. I'm not saying fans aren't important though... Fans are important too since they all supported me ever since I stepped onto stage. I'm a fan of my fans! Meganee: Fan of your fans? Can you explain that? Mizuki: Well, there are greater idols out there like SoLaMi Dressing and Aromageddon, yet my fans manage to find me in the shadows and support me even though I don't get that much spotlight... I want to support my fans. When they send me letters about their worries, I do my best to give them the best advice I can. Snapping tickets or writing replies to fan letters... They're all my way of giving them my supporting vote! Meganee: My! You love your fans just as much as you love your friends! ParaQueen is like the Prism Queen. Do you think you can win? Mizuki: To be honest, I'm not all that confident... Haruka's show blew me off my feet... If it wasn't for Shinocchi and the others, I would probably have given up on ParaQueen. But, with the support of my friends and my fans, I'll definitely do my best to win! Meganee: Do your best! Lastly, tell us a bit about yourself Mizuki: I'm Hoshizora Mizuki. I'm a half-wolf idol who attends both Paprika Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. I'm a member of the student council and my job is to help them when they are struggling with their jobs. I'm already a Divine Idol, but please don't use that and immediately decide I win. I wanna compete with everyone fairly. I used to be a very shy girl who only talked to Shinocchi and Hikari and watched SoLaMi SMILE on TV, but now that I'm in PriPara, I made many friends and they all support me. I even met SoLaMi SMILE in person and even joined them... They helped me change and thanks to that, I can bring up the courage to even say Welcome! to a new student who comes to the academy. I'm grateful to everyone who brought me here. That's why, today's live will be dedicated to everyone who brought me here! Meganee: It's time for your stage! Good luck! Mizuki: Right! *Grabs her PriTicket and Charm and heads to the changing area* Performance Song: New Future (Full Moon wo Sagashite) Coord: Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. Coord Change Start! Meganee: To challenge a very important event, this coord is definitely a good one! Mizuki: Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord Min'na mo egao! (Thinking) Shinocchi, Min'na, (holds her bracelet) Watch this! This live... This song... I'll put my feelings into it! Everyone: Mizuki! Fight! Prism Live! Mizuki grabs her ribbon, places it on her mic and starts singing (Her Coord starts glowing like in Aurora Dream) Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono Zutto egaiteta yume Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no Shion: Sugoi! She's doing the Prism Live and the Prism Voice perfectly! Hikari, Eclipse and Michiko: Of course! We taught her everything we knew! Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite Rainbow Cool Splash! Let's sing a song Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete Number 2: Aurora Rising, Eternal! (The aurora lasts throughout her performance) Day by day Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae Number 3: Sparkling Future Queen! Let's sing a song Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo Number 4: Spread your wings, Rainbow Tail! (Mizuki gains the cool wings from the Dream Theater Live, but golden because she is wearing a Rare Cyalume Coord) More and more Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete Many thanks for you! Number 5: Emperor Dance! Number 6: Prism Rainbow Hurricane! Fushigi na deai Number 7: Eternal Big Bang! Beautiful Birth! Kurikaesu uchi Making Drama, Switch On! Taisetsu na mono ga suete Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi Dreaming of a Romantic Gift! '''(Arcade Making Drama) Ima de ha waratte aiseru Sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta '''Sparkling Moonlight Serenade! Mou watashi hitori janai Minna no egao ga afureteru Blooming Sakura Evolution! Koko ga ibasho nano kara Exciting PriPara Sleepover! (With all of my charas in it including Reika and Rinne) Cyalume Change! Let's sing a song Konya ha SPOTLIGHT (SUPO-TOLAITO) yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru Day by day Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru Let's sing a song Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai More and more Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai This is song for you Mizuki is in the Act Line (Thinking) Without a Symphonia piece, I can't do the Greatful Symphonia. But... Min'na mitte! I'll show you the birth of an act that surpasses even the Greatful Symphonia! Prism Act: Min'na Tomodachi! Miraculous Prism Paradise! Audience: Sugoi! Mizuki: Min'na, arigato! This live was only possible because all of you cheered me on! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Aurora Rising Category:Prism Voice Category:Events Category:Prism Live Category:ParaQueen Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016